1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an accordion laser disc protective folder structure, more specifically a protective folder with two lateral expanding structure of continuous accordion folds for storing laser discs to display a proper interval distance convenient for the user to quickly glance over the contents of the laser disc.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The innovation of the laser disc container has been a blessing to those interested in collecting a huge quantity of laser discs. Therefore, various kinds of inventions of laser disc protective folders, such as the invention herein, have become available on the market.
The present conventional laser disc protective folders are generally in the forms of loose-leaf and fixed envelope, as shown in FIGS. 1-1, 2-1 and 2-2. The conventional laser disc protective folders usually have a notebook body with a plurality of internal protective pockets formed by opposing two pieces into a pocket shape; for the secured protective pockets, there are fixed and loose-leaf styles. The fixed style has either the sealed sides of the protective pockets bounded into an album with one or two disc pockets on each page or the loose-leaf with several holes in proper interval distance for the rings on the folder to go through, also with one or two pockets on each page. However, for the fixed structure of both the forgoing conventional protective sheets, the user has to turn the pages in order to get access to the laser disc. That is very inconvenient.
In order to improve the problems associated with the prior art laser disc containers, the inventor herein has redesigned the fixed mechanism of the conventional protective folders for the benefit of easy access and integral storage. Therefore, the inventor of the invention herein, based on the experience accumulated from the engagement in years in professional research, manufacture and improvement, through continuous experimental production and trial, has developed the accordion laser disc protective folder, wherein there are accordion folding sheets on the two sides of the protective folder and several protective pockets are mounted according to the interval distances of the folds for storing the laser disc; the design of the accordion folds allows each of the protective pockets to display with a proper interval distance to further allow the user to quickly glance over all the stored laser discs by merely opening the cover of the protective folder.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to solve the problem of the conventional folders that do not allow the user to glance over the whole contents of the laser discs but require the user to turn pages and waste time searching and accessing discs.
In order to achieve the forgoing objective, the accordion laser disc protective folder of the invention herein comprises accordion folding sheets on the two sides of the protective folder and several protective pockets mounted according to the interval distances of the folds for storing the laser disc; through utilizing the design of the accordion folds, each of the protective pocket can be displayed with a proper interval distance convenient for the user to only open the cover of the protective folder to fast glance over the whole contents of all the stored laser discs.
To enable a further understanding of the said objective, the technological methods and the efficiency of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detail description of the preferred embodiment. Therefore, whatever features may be similar to the structure and usage of the invention herein should not be departing from the spirit of scope of the invention herein as defined in the appended claims.